Numb
by Living Colour-fully
Summary: Can't really go into detail about this story without spoiling it, so just read!


Disclaimer- I don't own TDI... That belongs to the owners... including Cartoon Network, who graciously brought back one of my favorite shows on the day after Christmas!

Rating-T , if for the sole fact I don't feel like labeling this as K. Might have a few curse words, might not

Yeah... CodyxKatie... Eh, wanted to try something that really hasn't been attempted a great deal before.

Oneshot... although part of the plot may become a story... who honestly knows?

This story is probably going to end up depressing-ish... depending on your view.

Some of the haircuts will be out of character, please forgive me -sarcasm-

* * *

><p><strong>-7 Years Ago-<strong>

"Mom, why did we have to move? I'm going to totally miss my best friend!" an eleven year old girl stomped, vehemently against the idea of having to move across the continent just so her mother could go to a better job

"Katie, don't worry. You'll make new friends, and you'll see Sadie during the Summer!" Her mother said, trying to calm down the emotional preteen "Anyway, today's the first day of school. Try to make some friends. You know I wouldn't move you away from your life unless I had to."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." With that, the tanned girl slammed the door to her mother's car, and walked towards her new school, and felt a sort of agony, not wanting to have to make new friends, find out what they thought was popular, what they thought was unpopular. She had her friend Sadie to help her feel good her whole life, but now, she was left alone in what could be the worst situation of her life

"Hey there." She heard a voice from behind her, and as she turned around, she saw a boy about her age, with brown hair that was currently extremely messy, coming down to nearly cover his eyes "You're new right? I haven't seen you around here much. My name is Cody... Cody Anderson."

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago, it's totally unfair having to move here and away from my best friend." She pouted and then looked at the ground "I don't even have a friend here."

"Don't worry about that, I can be your friend!" the boy said, and eagerly dragged her by her arm around the school and led her to what was her locker according to her schedule, and then directed her to her class "If you need anymore help, You can always call me. I'll always be your friend." The messy haired boy waived, before running down the hall towards what Katie assumed was his class

"Don't you even want to know my name?" She yelled, slightly dizzy from the nearly break neck speeds that the boy had dragged her with.

"I saw your schedule Katie." He replied, and waved as he turned a corner and was out of view.

Katie smiled, thinking that this new school may not be so bad after all.

**-6 Years Ago-**

"Katie, come on, don't cry! It doesn't matter what others think of you, it's what you think of yourself." The same boy, who was slightly taller than a year before, and nearing puberty, tried to calm down his crying friend

"That's it Cody. I'm not cool! I'm not on the bad girl list!" His female friend replied, as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, as well streaming down her face

"The what list?" Cody asked, not having heard of any list by that name

"There's good girls and bad girls. The good girls haven't kissed anyone. The bad girls have! And the people on the bad girls list are like totally popular. All the ones on the good girls are unpopular."

"So wait, you have to just kiss a boy to be on the bad girl list? I have a solution to that!" He said, before dragging her off of the bench she had been sitting on, in what had become a quite common occurrence in their friendship

After a great deal of running, which included a trip through woods and almost led them off a cliff, they arrived at the school, as lunch was drawing to a close. They happened to see the three most popular girls of the school, Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay walking back towards the school after having lunch at what was most likely the 'head' of the group, Heather's, house

"I still don't know what the plan i-" Katie was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers, and after a few moments of shock, she returned the kiss, and after a few more moments, parted

"So Katie's a bad girl? Who would of thought she had it in her, want to come to my house after school?" Heather asked, with a smile on her face, and Katie tried to find words, but couldn't find any at the moment, before finally finding one.

"Sure." She then proceeded to join the trio of girls as they walked back into school

The other member of the kiss stood there for a few moments, in what could be described as a near haze. He eventually was able to shake off his daze, before hearing a sole voice

"Quite noble of a friend. You do know now that she's popular, she'll most likely forget about you. You honestly shouldn't of done that. Even if she does happen to remember you, she'll never think of you the same way." The voice came from a young boy, with something that could be called a mullet, but looking way to dressed up to be classified as a hillbilly

"What does it matter to you?" Cody said, although frowning, he hoped what the boy had said wouldn't be true.

"Doesn't really. Just pointing out that she'll drift away from your friendship now. this will likely be the last moment YOU remember of the friendship. I'll bet she's forgotten about it already though. With the promise of being at the tip top of the social ladder."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He screamed at this unknown person. He then proceeded to run into the school as fast as his twelve year old legs could manage.

"He'll realize it eventually." The other male said with a shrug as he too walked into the building, as the bells began to ring for the next class period

**-3 Years Ago-**

Cody had eventually come to terms that his friendship with Katie had dwindled, to the point where he could barely even remember her himself. He had at first tried not to forget someone he had called a best friend, but it had been hard. The Katie he had once knew, once shared many fun and happy occasions with, was gone. In her place was someone who was at the tip top of the social ladder.

And while on that, the person who had predicted it, which he later found out was named Noah, had eventually become something of an acquaintance of Cody's. He was nowhere near as close to Noah as he was once to Katie. But he was able to hang out with Noah once in a while.

Cody had come to terms that he happened to be on the bottom of the ladder. He had almost convinced himself that he had completely forgot about his once greatest friend (which wasn't true at all) when a voice came from out of his view point as he sat eating his lunch in what was his first year of high school. He had been completely surprised at the feminine voice, as he had been an outcast of outcasts his whole high school life. His few friends from middle school had slowly drifted into their own cliques. Now he had only a plastic plate to talk to in what to others was the best part of the school day.

The voice said something about hating to repeat itself, and then almost walked away, but he spoke in enough time for the girl to turn around

"Sorry, was in something of a daze. Mind telling me of your name?" Cody asked with a nervous chuckle

"You don't remember me?" the girl asked, apparently hurt.

"I"m really sorry. I only really happen to remember my friend Noah's name... and my own of course." He proceeded in this awkward moment from a nervous chuckle to a nervous grin

"Oh that's right... you haven't been over to my house in nearly four years." The girl chuckled for a moment, then frowned "I'm Katie's sister, Katherine... or you could just call me Kathie, or whatever. I'm a year older than Katie. Why'd you stop hanging out with my sister?"

Oh great, Cody was going to have to explain this to the relative of the person who had 'accidentally' broke his heart those years ago, although he supposed it was his own damn fault for suggesting the idea to her...

"If you would allow me to cut out the parts I'd rather not talk about, I'll just say your sister and I drifted apart. She found new friends..." Cody trailed off not really wanting to say that he really hadn't found many friends.

"And you?" She asked

Dammit... he sighed and looked at her, while stirring the soup he had rather depressingly been staring into "Well, I'm fine with where I'm at." He was hoping with all of his being that this

"Really?"

"If Katie's happy being popular, and that's without me. I'm fine with that. I just want to see her happy." he slightly grins before looking back down at the soup that he had been looking at

"That's rather noble of you, not letting your feelings get in the way of her happiness."

"Thanks, Noah happened to say something along those lines the day your sister and I started to drift apart." Cody set his plate aside and looked at his table companion "Why are you even here though? It's pretty evident that I'm not that popular... Hell, I'll go ahead and say you might as well be talking to one of those trash cans over there."

Kathie chuckled, and then smiled "You're still a good kid, don't you ever forget that."

Cody had the ever slightest smile on his face as the reminder of his sacrifice walked away.

**-TDI/Present Day-**

"SADIE!" A voice called out at her long lost companion, as she stepped off of a boat and ran at her near identically dressed friend

"KATIE!" Was the heavyset near clone of Katie yelled in response, as they ran towards each other and talked each other in a hug

"You know her?" Heather asked one of the few people who had remained friends with her for all of a third of her life

"She was... is my best friend!" Katie indignantly responded to Heather.

"And next up, is totally on accident the sixth person from the same small town, Cody!" The host, a Chris McLean, screamed as the next camper, a teenager with a goofy grin and an even more goofy hairdo, stepped of of his boat

"Hey Noah... and I see there are a lot of lovely ladies here today! Say hello to the Codemeister!" His cheesy grin widened, to the point where it spread across his entire face, until the camera was off of him that is, when that happened, he let the grin drop off his face and set down on the dock next to his stuff

"Come on man, it's been what, eight years? Move on already."

"Thanks for the encouragement Noah." Cody sarcastically shot back at his friend, as he glanced towards her... the person who he couldn't shake after being reminded of his once strong love for. He had liked her since he had move to his town. He fell in love with her the first year she was there. Now she couldn't remember his face. If he had any angst in him, he'd of probably of made a band and wrote about her breaking his heart. Oh well "So Noah, anyone you see here that would be a problem?"

"I'd assume you mean aside from the bimbo trio. And their lacky." Noah dryly stated

"Don't call her that!" Cody whispers to Noah

"Fine, I'd say the figurative Greek God and the dude with the piercings will most likely be your biggest problems. I don't think anyone else here so far is any real threat in a competition."

"Let's hope you're right." Was all Cody added to the thought, as he looked down at the water

**-The Final Episode-**

"And here we are, the final marshmallow ceremony. It came down to two people, Cody... the loveable boy who seems to zone out a great deal more than the average guy. And Heather. The ever evil, ever mean Queen Bee. BUT instead of going ahead and giving the final marshmallow to who we all know won, let's play a clip that shows these two past, they happened to know each other... so let's get to it!"

As Chris grins at the camera, Cody can only think of the horror he shall be shown. Growing up as an outcast. Finally having a friend... Becoming an outcast once more. As the ever familiar scenes flash across a screen in front of his face, he looks at the ground... not being able to bare the thought of looking at anyone. Not Noah, who was always right, who always knew Cody like he was another one of his books. Not Heather, who had took one of his friends away from him. And not even that supposed friend... He shook, shook from anger as he was force to live through the past agony. He shook as he knew Heather had a grin seeing him in pain. He shook as he saw all of the friends he had made on the island, Trent, Geoff, Harold, Owen... all of them gaped at the screen.

He shook even as they proceeded to watch Heather's back story. He shook even as finally, the winner's name was announced.

The marshmallow hit his head, but he didn't look up. He didn't look up as a bag of money was placed into his hands, the same hands that were almost balling up. He didn't care about the campers cheering as they threw both Chris and Chef into the freezing water. He didn't look up as his friends, both the one old one, and the four new ones, tried to get him to cheer up.

He only looked up after everyone else had left. He only looked up as Chef was yelling that he would be left behind if he waited any longer. He managed to lift himself off of the stump, his hand holding onto the bag of money

"Do you want to try to win a million dollars Cody, risk it all! All you'll have to do is grab this suitc-" Chris tried to convince Cody, but the teen just continued to walk, the sound of his feet on the dock the only thing Cody's ears noted. As he climbed the steps onto the very same boat he had arrived upon, he still didn't note the world.

The only thing that mattered was that he finally had realized the truth he had been trying to hide from himself. His friend had betrayed him for the very thought of having a chance at being popular. He had originally thought of it as a phase she was going through, but no. Now he realized this was who she was. She may of said that Sadie was her best friend on the first day of the show, but Cody knew eventually that she would turn on her.

After a while, Cody arrived back on the mainland, he soon boarded a flight to his hometown, and after a little more time, he arrived home.

He continued to ignore people, this time being the folks that had stood out in the freezing weather of December to congratulate him. He walked past him, the crunch of his shoes in the snow quickly becoming the only thing he heard.

He had won a hundred thousand dollars... but how could it matter at all? He had finally realized that his love... his first and only love... was someone that he couldn't really even trust. She was someone who wanted to be part of the in-crowd... he was content being himself... but half of his damn life, he had been his damn self... and he was all alone...

He remembered the cliff from the day that everything had happened... everything that had been good in his life, the one thing that had been good in his life... and slowly walked in the direction of it... only noting the *Crunch, Crunch* sound that his feet made... as he did so, he was forced to relive his troubled past once more in his head...

He had hoped that if they must show his life, at the least they would only show Katie... but no... they showed how he had lived in a dysfunctional household, had a divorced mother, a drunk father... an older brother who had disappeared after being involved in drugs...

He was forced to remember the time he was at school before meeting Katie... the time where he was an outcast because of either his mother, father or brother... He had tried to be the best person he could be, to try to make some friends... but it was of little use. He was alone until someone new had showed up in his life.

Katie, he remembered with a grin for a moment, the times he was over at her house, the fun he had had when he was playing some child's game. How nice her sister, her mother, even her father were.

He then was forced to remember the pain as he had been thrust back into his life. He was back to a dysfunctional family... he was back to...

...

only himself.

He could barely stand the thought of what he was about to do... but he neared his destination... He remembered the last part of his life that Chris had shown him.

He remembered himself cursing at Katie, why did she deserve a great life, while he was forced to live in a run down home with his mother? Why did he deserve a terrible life?

He had started shaking on the island at this... While he had still loved Katie then, or at least was denying himself that he didn't... He knew he likely shouldn't of said that... but he had.

He had turned towards drugs right before joining Total Drama Island... it had been the only way he could make himself feel happy. It was the only way he could BE (at least in his mind) happy.

The terrible thoughts didn't stop there though. It continued past the ending of his clip. Now he had to imagine what his life would soon become.

People trying to become famous off of him.

His father showing up once more in his life, to try to get some of his money.

Katie trying to get back into his life.

He most likely accepting her back into his life.

This being a plot of a romance novel.

He arrived at his destination.

...

He looked down towards the ground from the top of the cliff... It was probably at least fifty feet towards the ground. Where he was standing he knew that below him happened to be rocks... rocks that had points.

He stood there from a moment. He almost seemed peaceful. He could of been someone just looking out at the beautiful snow filled valley. He then made one movement...

...

...

And walked towards a house that happened to house someone, someone that he was always able to go to. She had tried to get guardianship of him. But eventually the court had decided she was to old. That was 10 years ago. And at the age of ninety four, his grandmother was still walking, and even more astounding, running.

"What's wrong Cody?" She asked in a voice that was weaker than what it was ten years ago, but still strong.

"You'll have to sit down for this grandma... this is going to be a long story." He finally spoke... the first time in nearly a day.

* * *

><p><strong>-Future?-<strong>

Cody smiled, as he walked into his living room, he had had a good day at work, that money being put towards his education, and it was to a great use. He had got a jobbed he loved, been able to afford a house he loved... and finally was loved.

"Hi honey!" He exclaimed, as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as she smiled and continued to fix dinner. He then looked through today's mail that was directly for him.

He stopped suddenly when he looked at the last piece of mail. It was a letter for a high school reunion. Had it been ten years already?

His wife frowned, as she walked over to see what was the matter, before noting the colored envelope he was staring at.

"Oh, sorry for dazing out honey." He said, with one of his nervous chuckles, after all this time, he hadn't been able to shake that habit when he felt nervous.

"Cody, you shouldn't go back. It will just bring bad memories." She stated, with a serious look on her face

"You're right... That point of my life was bleak. I'm happy with my life now. I have a wonderful job, a great home, a smoking hot wife..." He sent out one of his 'famous' smiles at her with this, and she just punched his shoulder, playfully though

With his mind made up, he threw the envelope into the fire of his fireplace.

* * *

><p>Hey, hey, hey... Never said it was KatiexCody romantically paired!<p>

Anyway, that's it for this oneshot. I don't necessarily like the way I portrayed Katie in this... but what can you do?

Leave your thoughts, opinions (guesses on who his wife is! Hint, she was on TDI), and if you liked the story enough, feel free to ask me to do another pairing if you want (it could be TDI, or I'd might also venture into Teen Titans...)

Which reminds me! Check out my main story, it's in Teen Titans/Total Drama Island Crossover Section!

Until next oneshot, Colour out!


End file.
